coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9219 (31st July 2017)
Plot Having spoken to the police, Robert tells Michelle that Rich has a cast-iron alibi and couldn't be the vandal. Eva insists that Leanne and Oliver can move in with her and Aidan while Simon stays with Peter. Craig is on edge as he prepares for his meeting to see if he's been fired from the police. Robert offers Chesney £5,000 as a goodwill gesture. To Adam's annoyance, Chesney accepts, glad to put the whole thing to rest. Michelle asks Erica to begin her job at the bistro earlier than planned. Robert admits to Michelle that he's going to struggle to pay Chesney. She offers to help him out but Robert won't hear of it. Whilst nobody's looking, he grabs some cash out of the bistro till and heads out. Shona re-starts at the cafe. Tracy and Amy complain about Summer's supposed assault. Steve upsets Leanne when he makes complaints about Oliver's interrupted sleep. Michelle spots Will on the new dating app Maria is using and encourages her to get in touch with him. Robert's destination is a casino where he starts to play the tables. Craig does Sophie's window-cleaning round while she helps out at the Corner Shop. Adam warns Eva not to sign her new Underworld office job contract until he's checked it over. Rita forgets that she bought the mug that Gemma is drinking from. Billy worries that Summer is bottling up her grief when he finds a memory box with pictures and items about Drew hidden away. Erica's mortified when Dev and Mary park themselves at a table explaining that they're there to offer her moral support. Michelle rings Robert and overhears the noise of the casino in the background. She rushes off. Tracy makes Steve see how much he's upset Leanne. Craig admits to Sophie and Chesney that he's scared of what the police will say. Steve suggests to Leanne that she and Oliver move in with him so they can share child-minding duties while Liz moves in with Erica. Surprised, she agrees. Down to his last money, Robert is thrown when a furious Michelle turns up at the casino. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Croupier - Kane Allen *Cashier - Natalie Ferrigno Places *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Casino Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert offers Chesney £5,000, and then gambles with cash from the works' till in the hope he can cover his losses, and Eva insists Leanne moves in. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,454,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes